The present invention relates to a pair of oscillating spotlights which are activated by a motion detector. Once activated the spotlights sweep an area of 180° at a predictable rate and duration.
Spotlights activated by motion detectors are well known in the prior art. Some even have an oscillating feature, U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,683. A disadvantage in the prior art is that the spotlights are either stationary after activation or, when activated, the illuminated control area is not provided with a continuous sweeping by the spotlights.
It is an object of the invention to provide a security device activated by a motion sensor and illuminating a secured area for a set period with a pair of synchronized spotlights.
It is a further object to provide a mountable device which can be connected to existing electrical boxes as needed in a residence.